


Pursuit of Happiness

by Mordhena



Series: A Grief Observed [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Supernatural xover Queer As Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: This is a standalone story but the events of this story have an impact on Sam and Dean in my series "A Grief Observed" You don'tneedto read this to understand that series, but it might help with some of the 'unspoken' tension between Sam and Dean around the city of Pittsburgh, especially in "Love is a Battlefield."





	Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haggitha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haggitha).



> This story contains hints of an incestuous desire on Dean's behalf and is a prelude to the later incestsual relationship between Sam and Dean. If that's not your cup of chai, then please skip this entire series.

The black '67 Chevrolet impala cruised along Liberty Avenue, Pittsburgh just on sunset. Behind the wheel, Dean Winchester yawned, his eyes tearing up. He was beat. He'd driven just over thirteen hours straight to get here, driving as far and as fast as he could in the opposite direction to his younger brother Sam as he could get.  
  
Thinking of Sam made his heart lurch and Dean shook his head. He didn't want to go over that again. It hadn't been the best of partings. Sam and Dad had yelled at each other for days. Dean had tried his best to get between them, stop them fighting, stop the ugly words from being flung, but in the end it had all been for nothing. Sam was hell-bent on going to college and that was that. Dad was just as hell bent on Sam not going, but none of it made the slightest bit of difference in the end. Even when Dad screamed at Sam to never, ever come back if he left, it didn't change a thing.  
  
Dean pulled the car to the kerb and stopped, cutting the engine. He closed his eyes. Sam had gone. In the end, school was more important to him than his family.  


* * *

  
  
_"So that's it? You're just gonna leave." Dean stared at his little brother and felt his heart begin to crumble into little pieces. "You're gonna book it to your fancy Ivy League college-leave Dad and me behind, just like that, huh?"_  
  
_"It's not like that," Sam said, his dark eyes filled with sadness. "Guys my age go to college, Dean. It happens all over the country every day. It's got nothing to do with family loyalty. It's a rite of passage-it's normal."_  
  
_"Yeah, whatever." Dean turned away. "Well off you go then, have fun, and don't forget to write." He walked out of the room and closed the door. He'd closed his ears to Sam's voice calling his name. He'd closed his heart to Sam's ability to make him do anything Sam wanted._  


* * *

  
  
Dean wasn't there the day Sam left. He was out on the highway in his car, heading, who knows where. Dean hadn't had a plan or a destination in mind. Just-away. That was where he wanted to be.  
  
So now, here he was, sitting in the Impala in a strange city, on an unknown street-tired, hungry, aching from driving and achingly, painfully alone for the first time in his life. Dean got out of the car. He glanced up and down the street It was festooned with brightly colored flags, streamers and wind catchers. Dean huffed out a breath. Spotting a diner near the corner, he made his way towards it, thinking of coffee and a bite to eat.   
  
It was a welcoming sort of place, he decided as he stepped in through the doors. Warm, fragrant with coffee and hot food, it was just what the doctor ordered. Dean walked up to the counter and took a seat on a stool. He had just picked up the menu when a woman with red hair came and stood in front of him.   
  
"Hey, baby!"   
  
He looked up at her. The wild mop of red curly hair was caught into a bunch at the top of her head. She wore a rainbow colored waistcoat over a red t-shirt. The waistcoat was festooned with buttons and pins. 'I'm a PFLAG mom' Dean read on the largest button. There was also a rainbow smiley button, a button shaped like a loop of red ribbon, and several others. The woman had bright brown eyes. She gave him a wide smile. She held a coffeepot in her hand and she poured for him when he turned the cup up.  
  
"You're new around here," the woman said. "I know every face that comes through that door and I woulda remembered one as cute as yours!"  
  
"I just got here." Dean said, glancing down at the menu.  
  
"Well, with a face like that, you're gonna make a real splash around here, sugar." She offered him her hand. "Debbie Novotny," she said. "You can call me Deb."   
  
"Dean," he said, shaking her hand. "Dean Winchester."  
  
"Dean-a nice strong name." Debbie smiled. "What c'n I get ya?"  
  
"I'll uh, I'll just have some eggs, over easy, bacon, sausage links." Dean smiled, watching the woman as she moved to put in his order. He glanced towards the door when a small commotion caught his attention.   
  
Four guys walked in. One was small and dark, with bright brown eyes very similar to Debbie's. Next to him a tall, underweight looking guy with short brown hair was arguing vociferously with another short dark-haired guy with sad brown eyes who looked like an accountant.   
  
It was the fourth guy in the group who held Dean's attention though. Tall, thin, but not underweight, dressed in a suit that looked new off the rack that day, his short brown hair flopping to either side of a wide, smooth forehead. He wore dark glasses so there was no telling what color his eyes were. He had a wide mouth with thick, pouting lips and he carried himself with the grace of a cat. Dean looked him over frankly and then turned to take a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Mikey!" Debbie cried. She made for the short dark one that Dean had noticed first, grabbing his face in both her hands she bussed him on the lips. "Hi Honey!"   
  
"Mom!" The guy said plaintively, but he smiled into her eyes in a way that made Dean feel lonesome.  
  
"Hey come over here, boys," Debbie was saying as she tugged 'Mikey' towards where Dean sat. "I want you to meet someone." She came to Dean's side. "Dean, this is my son, Michael," she said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Dean shook hands with the guy, immediately liking him for his cute, boy nextdoor openness.  
  
"Hi," Michael said. He grinned and looked over his shoulder at his companions. "This is Dean, everyone," he said. He pointed each of the guys out in turn starting with the tall one. "Emmett," then the accountant type, "Ted," And this…" Michael pointed to the guy in the suit and shades who looked bored with the whole thing. "Is Brian."  
  
Brian slid the shades down his nose and his hazel eyes appraised Dean carefully before he pushed the glasses back in place. He offered his hand in a throwaway gesture. "Hi,"  
  
Dean nodded, shaking Brian's hand. "Nice to meet you." He said.  
  
"Ohhhh my my my," Emmett crooned. "I do declare we've got ourselves a Kansan boy."  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Yeah," he said. "From Lawrence originally."

"My ear is never wrong." Emmett smiled.  
  
"We've got us a genuine Jayhawker," Brian took the shades off and literally poured his large frame onto the stool next to Dean. "Can I get some coffee?" He turned a smile to Debbie before those eyes were back on Dean. "What brings you into town, Kansas?"  
  
"No reason," Dean replied. He nodded thanks to Debbie when she set his breakfast in front of him. "Decided I needed some time off yesterday-started drivin' and this is the first real stop I've made."  
  
Michael moved to the stool on Dean's other side. "Time off," he said. "So, what do you do that you can just take off any time you like?" He smiled, and Dean flashed him a grin.   
  
"I-uh I'm in business with my dad," he said as he cut into a piece of sausage. "We…"  
  
Brian shifted in his seat, turning his body more towards Dean. "Mikey," he chided. "It's rude to ask a man what he does on the first date." He turned hazel eyes on Dean and his lips curled in a sardonic smile. "You'll have to pardon my friend," he said. "He had an underprivileged childhood." Brian yelped and ducked, throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture when Debbie swatted him with a dish cloth. "Ow! All right, I'm sorry!" he said.  
  
Michael laughed. "You deserved that," he told Brian. Glancing at his watch, he got up. "Well, I'd better go. Some of us have to work Saturdays."  
  
"Pity," Brian snarked.   
  
Emmett and Ted gradually drifted away to a booth and sat down.  
  
Brian turned his attention back to Dean. "So…All the way from Lawrence, Kansas," Brian mused. "That's a long way to travel for 'a little time off.'" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Never occurred to me-I travel a lot in my work, so distance doesn't mean all that much."  
  
"Hey, you should show Dean around," Debbie had come back to the counter and leaned on her elbows facing them. She glanced at Brian. "I'm sure he'd love to see some of the local sights."   
  
"He probably would," Brian replied. "But I'm no tour guide." He gave a small sardonic smile to Deb and picked up his coffee cup, lifting it to his lips, his hazel eyes meeting Dean's over the rim.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty tired. Long drive and all-I was hoping you could recommend a good motel?"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't hear of it." Brian set down his cup and got to his feet. "You're practically family now." Another twist of his lips. "Why don't you…" he leaned in close to Dean's ear, his voice drifting to a silky whisper. "Come back to my apartment, and let me fuck your brains out?"  
  
Dean blinked in surprise. He pulled back staring into Brian's eyes for a long moment. He'd been with guys on and off since high school, but he had never been quite so frankly propositioned before. He glanced around the diner, noting that some of the patrons watched him with expressions varying from amusement to envy. He licked his lips, blinked slowly and returned his gaze to Brian's face. A small nod was all the answer he gave before they turned and left the diner together.  
  
**Part 2**  
  
"This-this is a nice place you got here." Dean stood in the center of the open-plan loft that Brian had brought him to and let his eyes track around the room. It was way above any motel room he might have afforded. He looked at Brian who had thrown off his jacket and tie, unbuttoned his shirt collar and was now prowling towards him with a look in his eyes that went straight to Dean's cock.  
  
Letting out a small huff of breath, Dean licked his lips. _This guy doesn't waste any time_ , he thought, a moment before Brian closed the distance between them, his arms slipping easily around Dean's waist, hands on his ass, jerking him hard against Brian's body.   
  
"Uhh-hmm" was all Dean managed as Brian's mouth captured his. The kiss was hot and hard and Dean closed his eyes, senses reeling as Brian thoroughly fucked his mouth, using his tongue, teeth and lips, while his hands were busy stripping Dean out of his clothes.   
  
Breathless, hard as a rock, Dean stumbled backwards, kicking free of his jeans and toeing off his shoes while Brian walked him towards the bed, mouth still busy on his lips, his throat, his chest-anywhere that he could reach. They stumbled blindly up the few steps to the bed and Brian pushed Dean down on the mattress.  
  
Brian paused only long enough to get out of his clothes before he pounced. Lying full length on top of Dean, he smiled.  
  
"Holy shit, dude," Dean said with a grin.   
  
"Dude?" Brian chuckled, a low, throaty sound. "Cute." His mouth descended again and Dean gave in to it with a needy groan.  
  
Everything that had brought Dean here was forgotten in that instant. His mind fogged with passion, his body aching with need, he surrendered to the heady feelings Brian's mouth stirred. Closing his eyes, Dean let go all control for the time-being. It was good just to lay himself completely into the hands of another and free himself from the need to do, to think, to control.  
  
He moaned, carding his fingers through Brian's hair as that wickedly talented mouth worked him over starting from his mouth, trailing nips and kisses across his jaw to his throat and then on down to his chest, teasing his nipples until they stood erect.  
  
Dean yelped when Brian's tongue swirled through his navel and then drew a teasing line down his belly.

 

* * *

  
  
Brian nestled himself between Dean's thighs and licked along the shaft of his cock, trailing a warm, wet line from base to tip. He heard the husky groan and needed no further encouragement. He took Dean into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the tip of his cock, tasting precome. He hummed, relaxing his jaw, taking Dean all the way to the back of his throat and then swallowed.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Dean gasped, hips bucking involuntarily off the mattress.   
  
Brian smiled around the twitching member in his mouth and started in with a slow, tormenting rhythm, bobbing his head, sliding his lips up and down the shaft, using his tongue to alternately stroke the shaft and lick across the tip. He put his hands across Dean's belly, holding him still while he worked.  
  
"I can't take too much more of that," Dean moaned, he arched his back at the answering growl from Brian which sent a thrill of pleasure racing through him. "Oh god…"  
  
Brian grinned, letting Dean out of his mouth, nudging him to roll over. He sat back on his knees, and then stretched up to kiss and nuzzle at the base of Dean's neck when Dean rolled onto his stomach. He leaned forward and purred against Dean's ear. "You're fucking beautiful, Kansas." He licked Dean's earlobe. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, so slow…" He drew away from Dean's ear, trailing his tongue over a muscled shoulder and down, following Dean's spine in a teasing line until he swept the tip of his tongue into the cleft of his ass.  
  
"Shit," Dean hissed, burying his face into the pillow, his arms wrapped around it, hands clenching the pillow case. A moment later he arched backwards giving a low, keening cry as Brian's tongue thrust into his ass. He was floating in a warm sea of need, his heart thudding hard against his ribs the blood singing in his veins. He groaned and thrust back against that teasing tongue that flicked in and out of the tight ring of muscle. "Jesus, Brian…that's…guuhh!"  
  
The tongue was withdrawn, and Dean whimpered, but then gave a yell when a well lubed finger replaced it, stroking in and out of him, grazing across his prostate with slow, gentle thrusts that threatened to send him over the edge any minute.  
  
"Please," Dean groaned, "Oh god, please I…"  
  
"You country boys sure are impatient," Brian's voice was petulant, but he pulled his finger away and slid upwards along Dean's body, somehow managing to get Dean onto his back in the process. "You want me in you, Kansas? You want me to fuck your tight little ass?"  
  
Dean's breath hitched and he shuddered, staring up into passion-blown hazel eyes. "I umm-I ain't ever gone that far," he said, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Brian said, he leaned in, trailing his tongue across Dean's lips. He smiled, slow and sensuous, "I'll make it good for you." He reached to the side of the bed, picking up a condom and tearing the packet open with his teeth.  
  
Dean shivered again, uncertain. A hand job, a blow job, these, he was familiar with. But fucking? He'd never allowed anyone to do more than push a finger into him, before. He swallowed hard, looking down the length of his body, watching as skilful fingers quickly rolled the condom onto Brian's cock. He lifted his eyes to Brian's face as the older man shifted above him.  
  
"Well?" Brian ghosted his fingers over Dean's cheek. "The moment of truth, Kansas, do I fuck you, or do you blow me?"  
  
"I…" Dean shivered, mingled fear and need rippling down his spine. He swallowed hard, shifted position, opening himself. "I want you," he said unsteadily.  
  
"They all do," Brian smirked and then lifted Dean's legs onto his shoulders, pressing forward to bring the tip of his cock to Dean's entrance. Dean heard the click of a cap and let out a small sighing moan as Brian slicked him with lube, trailing a finger into and around his ass, before pushing the head of his dick through the tight muscle.  
  
"Ohholyfuckingchrist!" Dean tensed, sweat breaking out across his skin. "Hurts!" He panted.  
  
"It'll feel better, relax."  
  
Dean bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed when Brian kissed him, making the smallest rocking movements of his hips, letting Dean accustom to the feeling of his cock.  
  
Dean breathed hard, every breath ending in an involuntary little hum. It had hurt going in, but the pain was subsiding now and he made a tentative upward thrust with his hips, moaning when Brian responded by pressing deeper into him. "God…god…ahh!" Dean whimpered.  
  
"Almost there," Brian whispered against his ear. "Bear down a little."  
  
Dean followed his suggestion and let forth a shuddering moan when Brian sank balls deep into him. "Fuck," he whispered. "Feels-so…" Words left him, replaced by incoherent moans and whimpers as Brian started to slowly stroke in and out of him.  
  
"Want you to always remember, me," Brian purred. "Every time you fuck someone else." He smiled and increased the pace, long, hard strokes of his cock, shifting the angle to bring the head across the sweet spot inside Dean. He bit his lip, his handsome face twisted with passion as he felt Dean answer his thrusts.  
  
Dizzy, panting, Dean arched his back, crying out when Brian's fingers closed around his dick. He could take no more and he exploded in orgasm, crying out with his release.   
  
"Oh, Christ!" Brian followed him moments later, pushing deeper into him and then his body went slack and he collapsed, letting Dean's knees down from his shoulders, lying shaking and spent on the younger man's chest. "Holy shit, dude!" Brian whispered with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
**Part 3**  
  
Dean woke to a room bathed in soft blue light. He frowned, wondering where he was, and then as the fog of sleep cleared, he remembered. He shifted position, turning onto his back and looked at the man sleeping beside him. Brian sighed in his sleep and rolled to face him.   
  
_Since when did I start goin' home with total strangers?_ Dean asked himself. Although, he had to admit, this had been one hell of an encounter. He yawned, stretched, becoming aware that he needed to piss, and sat up on the side of the bed.   
  
"Bathroom's straight through there," Brian's voice fuzzy with sleep, told him.   
  
Dean glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks," he got up and walked in the direction Brian indicated. After tending to his physical needs, he splashed cold water on his face and went back to the bedroom.   
  
Brian was sitting up, his back against the wall, his head haloed by the blue light from four florescent strips above the bed. He held a cigarette in one hand. He glanced up as Dean came back and offered him the cigarette.  
  
Dean shook his head no. "Not a habit I ever developed," he said. He went into the living area. Picking up his jacket, Dean took his cell phone out of the pocket and looked at the screen. The voicemail icon blinked with messages. He dialed as he walked back upstairs to Brian's bed.   
  
"Dean? It's Sam. Call me, wouldya?" Dean listened to his brother's disembodied voice and then pressed the delete button, waiting for the next message to play.  
  
"Dean, where in the Hell are you?" Dad's voice. "Get your ass back here, fast."  
  
Dean hit the delete button a second time and snapped the phone closed.  
  
"News from home?" Brian raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothin' important," Dean replied. He dropped the phone onto the bedside table and stretched out on the bed.  
  
After a moment, Brian stubbed out his cigarette and rolled over, covering Dean's body with his own. "Shower," he murmured. "Then we'll get dressed. I want to show you around a little."  
  
Dean smiled. "Sounds good," he replied.  


* * *

  
  
The thump-a-thump-thump of techno music echoed into the street outside the club that Brian had brought Dean to. They stood in line, waiting to get in and Dean looked around the street, which was very different by night to how it had been when he arrived that morning. Men were everywhere. Dressed in lycra, sequins, satin, denim, even in some cases, lace. Dean's eyes were wide trying to see everything at once.   
  
"This is-crazy," he said to Brian, who smirked.  
  
"Welcome to Liberty Avenue," he replied. They shuffled forward in line, and were joined by Ted and Emmett.   
  
"Dean!" Emmett cried, throwing his arms around Dean's neck and kissing him on the cheek. Emmett was dressed in skin tight red leather pants and a red vinyl, sleeveless shirt decorated to look like alligator skin. "How are you liking the big city?" He smiled wiping a smudge of lip-gloss from Dean's face.  
  
"He's liking it," Brian said, leaning and putting a proprietary arm across Dean's shoulders, a smouldering glance warning Emmett to back off.  
  
"Can't the man talk for himself?" Ted raised an eyebrow at Dean and then patted Emmett on the arm, pulling him away.   
  
Dean watched them go with a frown, but it was quickly forgotten when Brian nuzzled against his neck and then bit him playfully, grinding his hips against Dean's ass at the same time. "Wait'll you see the back room," he whispered against Dean's ear.   
  
"The back room?" He asked.  
  
"Mmm," Brian's breath blew warm across his neck. "You'll like it.  


 

* * *

  
  
When they finally got into the club, which was called Babylon, Dean couldn't quite believe the sights that met his eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen so many men gathered together in one place. It seemed to him that all of gay America must be crowded into this one club, but Brian and Michael both assured him that wasn't the case, that there were at least two other clubs just as crowded as this one on a Saturday night.  
  
Dean let out a low whistle, sucking from a bottle of beer and trailing his eyes over the crowded dance floor.   
  
"C'mon, let's dance," Brian said. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him into the closely packed crowd of shimmying men. Dean noticed that there were one or two women there as well, but they were definitely outnumbered by the guys. He smiled at Brian and fell into rhythm with him as the older man grabbed his hips, pulling him close and doing a wild bump and grind to the music.  
  
While they danced, Brian reached into a pocket of his jeans and pulled out a white container which he pressed to one nostril and inhaled from. He threw his head back, eyes closed and arms spread wide, a wide grin on his face and a moment later, pulled Dean close and kissed him, passionately, his tongue darting into Dean's mouth, tasting and exploring.  
   
Dean felt his cock twitch in response to Brian's kisses and before he knew what was happening, Brian pulled him off the dance floor and towards a doorway.   
  
He was led into a darkened, smoky room lit only by blue lights that didn't really have much effect on the atmosphere. Around him, he could hear moans, groans and cries of pleasure. He caught glimpses here and there of other men. Some leaned against the walls, some prowled around in the darkness and, Dean discovered when he almost fell over one guy, many were kneeling on the floor. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out exactly what was going on.  
  
"Brian?" he said. "What the hell…"  
  
He didn't finish the question as Brian turned to him, pulling him close and pushed him against a vacant piece of wall. "This is the backroom, Kansas," he said. He leaned in and captured Dean's mouth with his own. "Relax, you'll enjoy this."  
  
Turning with Dean in his arms, he traded positions with him. He put his hands on Dean's shoulders and smiled into his eyes, exerting gentle pressure. "Go south, young man." Brian unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock free.  
  
With a hitch of breath, Dean realized what Brian wanted. 'Fuck, this is hot!' He thought as he dropped to his knees. He'd never even thought of performing a sex act in a public place before, but he had to admit that the idea excited him. He licked his lips leaning in and taking Brian's cock in his mouth.  


 

* * *

 

Michael was standing near the bar with Ted and Emmett when Brian and Dean returned to the main part of the club. He glanced at Dean and then turned his eyes to Brian. "Please tell me you didn't take Dean out back," he said.  
  
"I didn't take Dean out back," Brian deadpanned. He smirked at the incredulous look his friend gave him. "Your mom told me I should show Dean the sights," he said.   
  
"I don't think that's exactly what she had in mind," Michael said. He shook his head and took a mouthful of his beer. "You're unbelievable!"  
  
"I know!" Brian laughed, turning to Dean. "Let's get out of here; Mikey's going to get boring," he said. "He's been a complete bore since he got domesticated!" He smirked at Michael and put an arm across Dean's shoulders heading for the exit."  
  
"At least I haven't abandoned my partner because he got hurt and can't…"  
  
Brian stopped and turned around. "Shut up, Michael!"  
  
"No, I won't, it's completely unfair, the way you've treated him, have you even been to see Justin since he got out of the hospital? You know what, I think you're hanging out with _him_ ," Michael pointed at Dean. "To give you an excuse not to think about…"  
  
"Shut. Up!" Brian pushed his face close to Michael's. "You have no fucking idea what's going on with Justin and me!"   
  
The two glared at one another for a moment before Michael backed down. "Fine."  
  
"Fine," Brian repeated. He turned away from Michael and walked towards the exit. Dean followed after a moment.  
  
"Who's Justin?" Dean asked as they got into Brian's car.  
  
"A kid." Brian didn't add anything further and Dean decided it would be best not to pursue it. They drove back to Brian's loft in silence.  
  
  
**Part 4**  
  
Barefoot, stripped to his jeans, Brian Kinney padded from the kitchen to the living room. He handed one of the beers he carried to Dean and then flopped down on the sofa, resting one foot on the coffee table while he tucked the other up on the seat. He took a pull of beer and looked at Dean across the room.   
  
Dean raised his bottle to Brian and took a mouthful of the cold liquid. He let his eyes trail over Brian's chest and unconsciously licked his lips before taking another pull of the beer.  
  
"Justin Taylor," Brain murmured. He lowered his gaze studying his beer as though it held the answer to some puzzling question. He sighed. "He's a kid who I took home and fucked one night, about a year ago." He flicked Dean a glance and shook his head. "After that, I couldn't seem to get rid of him." A smile touched his lips. "He decided he was in love with me and everywhere I went, he showed up."  
  
Dean leaned back in his chair. He hadn't asked for information about the kid, but Brian seemed bent on telling him the story so he kept quiet and listened.  
  
"Mikey and the others, all think that because I fucked the kid more than once-because I got saddled with him when he couldn't stay with his parents-that he and I were married or something." Brian rolled his eyes, taking a drink from his beer. "Fuck how did I manage to get tangled up with all these commitment mad faggots?"  
  
"I guess, if you're livin' with someone," Dean said. "People kinda assume…"  
  
"Well, they assumed wrong!" Brian got up and prowled into the bedroom. He came back a moment later with a lit cigarette. "The kid stayed with me, because he had nowhere else to go. I wound up babysitting a high school kid who had some kind of delusion about us being a couple." He sank down on the sofa once more, his elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped together, the cigarette smoldering between his fingers.  
  
"Anyway, he's gone now. Back home with his mommy."  
  
"Michael said Justin was in hospital?"  
  
"Yeah." Brian closed his eyes and was silent for a long time.   
  
Dean watched expressions chase each other across the man's face.  
  
"On the night of his senior prom, Justin got-He was in the parking garage with me. Fuck! I _told_ him it wouldn't be a good idea for me to show at the prom, but he's one of these kids that can give you a look and…"  
  
"I think I know the kind," Dean said softly. "Somethin' happened?"  
  
"Yeah. A kid from Justin's class who'd had issues with him for months-attacked him with a baseball bat. I ran-tried to stop it but-it all happened so fast."  
  
"Holy fuck."  
  
Brian shook his head, the hand holding the cigarette lifting to his brow, fingers rubbing against the light furrows there as he frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
Brian laughed and sat back against the sofa. He studied Dean for a moment. "So…" he said. "I showed you mine, time for you to ante up. Why're you really here, Kansas?"  
  
Dean sighed, "Like I said I needed…"  
  
"I've heard the bullshit version." Brian stubbed out his cigarette and picked up the beer. "There's a reason behind this little getaway of yours."  
  
"Yeah." Dean let out a breath and sat back in his chair. "There's a guy back home-well not exactly back home anymore-he's just gone off to Stanford."  
  
"Ivy league-" Brian raised an eyebrow. "Huh. So what about him?"  
  
"I've known this guy for years," Dean said. _If only you knew the whole_ , he thought. "Wanted him since…" He shook his head. "Well, for a long time."  
  
"So, fuck him," Brian leaned back, flashing Dean a grin. "You don't strike me as someone who'd waste time pining over someone he can't have."  
  
"It's not that simple, man," Dean said. "If it was, I woulda…"  
  
"It's always that simple," Brian cut in. "You want it, go get it." He shrugged.  
  
"Uh, the guy's my brother." The words were out of his mouth before Dean had even considered what he was going to say. He regretted them immediately when mocking laughter rang out from the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh that's just fucking brilliant!" Brian rocked in his seat; laughing and then he sat forward and met Dean's eyes. "You know what amazes me?" He pointed at Dean with the neck of his beer bottle. "We live in the one country on earth where we have the constitutional right to pursue happiness, but so many people spend all their fucking lives in the pursuit of misery!" He laughed again. "Your brother? Fuck, I can't even imagine fucking my sister and it's not just because I'm gay."  
  
"Hey! It's not like I chose this!" Dean scowled, hating the mocking tone in Brian's voice. "It just-we-" but how could he begin to make Brian understand his and Sam's lives and the events that had brought him to this point. He sighed and shook his head. _So fucked up!_  
  
"Oh well," Brian said after a moment. "You do have an alternative for now." He got up, grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. "You can fuck me!"

 

* * *

  
  
**Part 5**  
  
It had been a week since arriving at Stanford, and Sam had still not heard anything from his brother. He lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling, a deep frown on his face. He'd heard from Dad though. John Winchester had broken his vow never to speak to Sam again, but only because Dean was missing. In the past week, Sam could count at least a dozen calls from Dad, demanding to know where Dean was. _Because, of course, Dean tell me everything and I know his fucking whereabouts twenty-four-seven_. He glanced to the side as the pretty blonde sharing his bed stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi," The girl said with a smile.  
  
"Jess," Sam replied. He turned onto his side and kissed her.   
  
This had been a surprise to Sam, meeting this girl with whom he so thoroughly clicked, within his first week at the new school. He'd slid, headlong into a relationship with her. Whirlwind was not the word for it. This was one hell-spawned bitch of a tornado relationship. Sam smirked at the irony, the one thing he had ever done that might have impressed Dean, and his brother didn't even know about it.  
  
Jess gave him a sleepy smile and Sam watched as she got up and headed into the bathroom. He sat up on the bed, reaching for his cell phone. An envelope flashed at him on the screen. _Probably dad calling a dozen times during the night_ , he thought. He'd taken to silencing the phone at night, because John Winchester on an obsession paid no regard to time. Sam clicked on the view messages button and his heart leaped when he saw Dean's name come up. He opened the message and stared in disbelief at what he saw. "That sonuvva…" he muttered. The message consisted of three symbols "+*-" Nothing more. Sam knew the code. It was their personal shorthand and meant. 'I'm okay; I can't call you right now.'  
  
Brows drawn together in an angry scowl, Sam closed the message and stabbed the speed dial for Dean's phone.  
  
\--  
  
Brian Kinney rolled onto his back and put a hand to his forehead as a shrill electronic tone pierced the silence of the loft. "It's Sunday!" He growled. "No one calls me on Sunday." He reached for his cell phone, picking it up and hitting the receive button, scowling when the tone continued to jangle his nerves and pain his head. "Fuck!" He turned to look at the guy sleeping beside him.  
  
Dean didn't stir. The previous night had consisted of Babylon, back room, an excess of beer and in a moment of madness, a sniff of whatever narcotic cocktail Brian happened to be carrying at the time. On top of all that, there had been sex and lots of it after they got back to the loft. Dean was out for the count and probably didn't even hear the phone.  
  
"Kansas!" Brian tried. He nudged the chunky frame and got no response. The phone continued to jangle his nerves and threaten to explode his head.  


 

* * *

  
  
Sam listened to the phone on the other end ring out. With a curse, he stabbed the redial key and held the phone to his ear, watching the bathroom door lest Jess should come back. He heard the splash of the shower and was reassured that she would be at least another few minutes. "Damn it, Dean, pick up the fucking phone!" Sam stabbed redial again, refusing to let up until he got a response.  


* * *

  
  
"Give up for chrissakes!" Brian said. He got up on one elbow, leaning across Dean to pick up the ringing phone. Bringing it to his ear, he thumped Dean in the shoulder and then pressed the receive key.  
  
"'Lo?" Brian muttered.  
  
_Dean, where the fuck are you?_ The disembodied voice of some guy on the other end. Brian closed his eyes and gave Dean a determined shove.   
  
"Kansas, someone wants to know who fucked you last night," he grunted.  
  
_What? Who the fuck is this?_ The voice on the other end, sounded pissed. _Dean, can you hear me?_  
  
Brian scowled. It was bad enough this guy had woken him on a Sunday, which anyone who knew Brian, knew was a complete day of do not dis-fucking-turb. He spoke into the phone. "Brian Kinney, at your fucking service!" He clouted Dean in the ear with the phone. "Talk! Make it go away!"  
  
"Mmph?" Dean grunted. "Wha?" was that Sam's voice he heard? What the fuck was Sam doing in Pittsburgh, in the loft _fuck what was that stuff I inhaled last night?_ Dean forced his eyes open. "Sam? Brian? Owww!"  
  
_Who the…Dean? Answer me, you stupid ass!_  
  
Dean licked dry lips with an equally dry tongue. He grimaced and took the phone from Brian, holding it against his ear. "Sam."  
  
Brian coughed and got off the bed, stalking towards the bathroom, he glanced at the bedside clock as he went. "It's fucking eleven am!" he growled. "I never get up before noon on Sunday!" He stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door after him.  
  
Dean winced.  
  
_Who the hell was that? Where the fuck are you, Dean? I've had Dad on the phone a dozen times, screamin' at me to tell him where the hell you are._  
  
Dean groaned. "Stop yelling, Sam. Fuck." He rolled onto his back. "I'm in Pittsburgh."  
  
_What the hell are you doing there? Have you got any idea how mad Dad is at you-takin' off and not telling anyone where you are? Jesus-he hardly speaks to me as it is, but he's been bustin' my balls since I got here because he hasn't heard from you!_  
  
"I've been on a mini-break, man's entitled to a little vacation, ain't he?" Dean rubbed a hand across his forehead. "Turned my phone off, mostly."  
  
_Fuck, Dean, you know what Dad's like, you don't just ignore him!_ *a pause* _Dean, who the hell are you with?_  
  
Dean sighed. "I'm staying with a friend, Brian. You know friends, Sam? I do have one or two of 'em." He decided a lie was better than the truth right now. Sam had no idea that Dean was bi, and Dean didn't think now was the time or place to enlighten him.  
  
_I don't know about being your friend, Dean, but he's a rude sonovvabitch…Look, I'm not asking you to go home-just for god's sakes, call Dad, he's outta his mind worried about you!_    
  
"Yeah, well I guess Brian's head is as thick as mine at the moment. We had a-heavy night. I'll call Dad, okay? Now is that all? Don't you have homework or somethin'?"  
  
A sigh, and then, _It's Sunday Dean-I don't have a class and this isn't high school. We don't get homework._  
  
Dean glanced up as Brian emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet and uncombed, naked as the day he was born. He strutted through the bedroom and down into the kitchenette. Dean licked his lips and spoke into the phone. "Look, I don't have a lot of time…"   
  
Brian came back into the room carrying a bottle of guava juice which he drank straight from the bottle. He flopped onto the bed and glanced at Dean, silently mouthing: "Hang up, I wanna fuck."  
  
Dean smirked at Brian, reaching for the bottle of juice and gulping some of the chilled liquid down.  
  
_Dean, c'mon now, Bro-I know you're as mad as hell because I went back to school. That doesn't mean I don't worry about you._  
  
"You made your choice, Sam."  
  
_Dean, fuck, you're my big brother-I need to know you're okay!_  
  
Dean sighed. "I let you know I'm okay. You did get my message?"  
  
Brian stretched his lean frame on the bed, one hand tucked behind his head on the pillow while the other trailed its way down his body, long elegant fingers wrapping around his cock which he began to stroke, slowly, never taking his eyes off Dean's face, he let the tip of his tongue show, just edging at the corner of his lips and then he smiled, a slow, seductive grin his hand squeezing on the upwards strokes, wringing precome from his dick in a thin, silvery string that coated his fingers. He moaned, loudly causing Dean to shield the phone with one hand and half turn away from him.  
  
_Yeah, I got your message,_ Sam said. _It's just nice to hear your voice occasionally. Look-just keep in touch, okay?_  
  
"Sure, Sammy-whatever." Dean paused. "I'm-sorry Dad was all up in your grill about me. I'll call him." He looked over his shoulder, feeling Brian's weight shift on the bed.  
  
Brian moved across the bed, taking the bottle of juice from Dean's hand. He leaned across Dean's body to set the bottle on the bedside table, his lips coming close to the phone. "Bye, Sammy," he purred. He gave Dean a smoldering look, and bit him on the shoulder, licking and sucking the spot to soothe it after.  
  
_Dean, I-don't do anything stupid, ok?_ Sam sighed. _Look after yourself, Bro._  A small beep indicated the call had ended.  
  
"Fuck, Brian!" Dean turned to him, laughing. "You wanna out me to my brother?"  
  
"Ohhh, Sammy?" Brian took the phone from Dean's fingers, tossing it aside as he covered Dean's body with his own. "Your brother has a sexy voice." He kissed Dean and thrust his tongue, still tasting of guava juice into the Dean's mouth. "Let's fuck, Kansas" he murmured into the kiss. "Talking to Sammy made me hard."  
  
Dean moaned, shifting position so he was stretched out on the bed, his lips finding Brian's again, opening to him, his tongue dueling with the older man's tongue, his cock hardened. He closed his eyes, giving himself up to the moment.  
  
He arched his back when Brian slid down his body, taking Dean's cock into his mouth and sucking it until it was fully erect. Dean gasped for breath, opening his mouth to suck in air while Brian's tongue laved him, his lips sliding up and down the shaft of his cock. "Oh god-yeah!" Dean moaned, trailing off into incoherence.  
  
Their foreplay was short and swift. Brian teasing him till he was ready to come but then pulling away, scooting back up along his body to thrust his tongue, coated with Dean's precome into Dean's mouth. He growled reaching for a condom, rolling it on and shoving fingers, lubricated with precome into Dean's ass.  
  
"Gonna ride you rough," Brian growled. "Want to make you scream!"  
  
"Ah! Hm! Ye-yes!" Dean whimpered, wanting Brian to thrust into him, desperate for it. Hearing his brother's voice across the wires had made him feel that aching sense of loss and loneliness he'd run from in the first place and he wanted to smother it, to forget it, drown it out with pleasures and not have to notice it anymore. "Fuck me, Brian. Hard!" He moaned, arching into the pressure of the older man's sheathed cock at his asshole. "Please!"  
  
Brian needed no further urging. He bit down hard on his lip, pushing himself into the body under him, balls deep in one hard, thrust. He pulled back, grunted and slammed himself back in again, watching Dean's face. He smirked knowingly and his body fell into the ages old rhythm pushing both of them closer to the brink.   
  
Brian shifted position, onto his knees, pulling Dean's legs up onto his shoulders, surging forward, taking Dean deep and hard, his cock striking the sweet spot inside the younger man's body. He grunted with the effort of every thrust, a sheen of perspiration breaking out over him as he worked the eager body under him.  
  
Dean moaned, whimpered, cried out, eyes closed, the cords of his neck showing out plainly as he strained for release. In his minds eye, the face he saw was not Brian Kinney, but Sam.   
  
Sam lay under him while Dean pounded into his lean, strong body. Sam with eyes closed and back arched, Sam calling Dean's name, Sam writhing and yelling out with pleasure as their climax hit!  
  
Dean bucked, his balls tightening, feeling his cock give one long hard twitch before it released his load of come, spilling over his belly, spurting as far as his chest at one point. He made a high, keening sound as the man on top of him slammed deep into him and came.  
  
Brian groaned, letting Dean's knees down from his shoulders and fell forward, into the slick mess on Dean's belly and chest. He panted for breath, burying his face into Dean's shoulder, nipping him gently before he turned and whispered into Dean's ear. "Go home, Kansas. Fuck him, instead of thinking about him while you're fucking someone else." He got up and headed for the bathroom.

Dean was gone before Brian returned.

  
  
~fin~


End file.
